F Stop: Raw Exposure
by daedricgurl
Summary: What happens when a boy with a bad past and a boy striving for a good future, meet? Something right out of a Korean Drama, that's what. It's a little about boys, a little about life, and a little about photography. Mostly about discovery. Or something.
1. Chapter 1

Courtesy of Mr. Odakyu who is my Japan roleplayer on Gaiaonline, I present to you the start of an ongoing roleplay between she and I.

Kiku = Japan

Feng = Hong Kong

Yong = South Korea

The RP is incomplete as of yet but there is enough of raw roleplay that I'm in the process of editing! Our apologies for any mistakes I haven't gotten, and-feel free to point them out to me and if there is enough, corrections will be made!

We would like you to note; reviews would be well appreciated. I promise to handle any and all maturely from here on out! So don't forget to a leave a small one at the end of the chapter!

We own nothing. (In case you didn't know.)

Thank you for choosing _Picture Perfect_, please keep all limbs inside of the moving vehicle no matter how slow it goes and please enjoy the ride!

-Daedricgurl

* * *

Kiku lived his life through a lens and had ever since he had been young. Now at the age of twenty-two he decided he needed to make it his living. Having graduated high school early, Kiku was now in his fourth year at university studying photography, design and, business. Somehow he wanted to take all of it and turn it into his career so with the final project fast approaching he needed an idea, a marketing aspect that would send him sky rocketing into the working world with his universities praise. But what could he produce? Something new, something fresh, and something no one had ever thought of. Most men would be at a loss, give up and surrender to a series of beautiful yet unmoving black and whites. Kiku would have probably too, if he hadn't been inspired.  
On his way to school one day he heard a soft mewling coming from the back of an alley. Further investigation let him to a stray cat that had gotten caught in some fishing net out back of a restaurant. As Kiku stared down at the creature he began to watch the way its body moved, writhing at first, then small rolls in the body to try and break free of the knots. After untying it the cat ran away and Kiku was left with only the rope. He knew then and there his next and final presentation was going to be ropes, ropes and the body.

_Bondage._

The next day he went straight to the performing arts department where the aspiring actors and models resided. Taking a stack of pamphlets from his book bag he began to staple them here and there around the bulletin. His mp3 was so distracting he took no notice to his surroundings or the people that filled it. Kiku stared at the multi coloured pamphlets. _"Final project in need of models and aspiring actors. Artistic concept to be announced."_ With a short bio and some sample photos Kiku thought it was actually a pretty good marketing approach, but how was he going to tell the model what he expected was their full nudity while posing with nothing but a pile of rope? The third years would have no problem with it but what if some first year thought she was just going in for some glamour black and white shots? Kiku had a strict 'no freshman' rule, but telling them was never easy.

The tendency of the performing arts department was to be filled with 'beautiful' young men and women; who often had personalities like shades of grey. Lovely. Yes, but bland and colourless, and unbelievably boring. Feng, as a first year Freshmen, fresh as the age nineteen figured himself a little different. Feng was a good harlequin as a friend once told him—what made him a good fake (or actor) was he could take on any façade he desired. The price was a lack of understanding in emotions and an inability to genuinely display these emotions outside of a photograph or off set of a camera. He rode into the university on a martial arts scholarship, coupling his stay with modeling/performing arts, and linguistics. His opportunities were narrow, but his confidence wouldn't allow him to see anything but success in his future. His split family in England, and in China would see nothing but success anyways; he had no choice.  
Feng was leaning against a wall, a friend he'd been waiting for sauntering towards him and grabbed his attention, but that friend was staring off into the distance as he approached.

"Look Feng. What do you think that is about?"

Recently, Feng had been so terribly bored. If he wasn't practicing his form, he was putting on petty make up, watching his diet, or wrapping a clever tongue around new syllables; a new student in the hallway was borderline interesting to him by this point. _'I wonder...'_ He turns from his friend, approaching with the gait of self assurance. Face schooled blank, eyes glinting, reading the vulnerability in his senior who he had no idea was such. Over the smaller males shoulder he reads the paper, instantly intrigued, reaches a hand out and grabs the boys shoulder to snag his attention.

"Hey..."

His voice is quiet, the tone just above a gentle tenor and not rough like his physical demeanor hinted at. (Aloof. Or something along those lines as his brother had called him.) It had seemed the music device kept the other male in rapt attention, probably not a good idea if one is easily startled...

"Hey, what is this? Tell me more." A quiet demand, leaving no room for argument when he can finally be heard.

Kiku was so enthralled in himself the voice involuntarily made him jump a little. Turning he was surprised to see a taller but younger looking man standing in front of him. The initial thought was: stunningly gorgeous. This boy had obviously been born with a natural beauty and Kiku could tell by his hair cut, clothes and general posture, the other male knew how to compliment himself. This was all from a purely professional point of view of course.

He pulls out his earbuds.

"Oh hello, my name is Honda Kiku. I'm one of the international students from Japan."

He held out his hand for the other. Naturally, being ESL, his English could get a bit stiff but hopefully the other could forgive that because Kiku could tell he was very classically Chinese. Taking in the man's smaller countenance, Feng then eyes the hand coolly. He wonders what kind of traits he should take on, how he should act. The thoughts coursing through him so cleverly fast, his decision is instant.

"Hello, Honda. My name is Wang Feng." Being dreadfully formal, as though trying to match their personalities.

Their hands meet, and Feng doesn't reveal an ounce of nervousness; his hand is strong, steady, and warm around Kiku's. The greeting ends with one upwards shake before Feng lets go; keeping their touch brief, still standing close; but not close as to appear comfortable with each other. His chin is raised to show off a professional air; surely a budding businessman like Kiku could spot such a confident stance.

"I'm just working on my final project, graduating this year." Kiku nodded.

The other was indeed beautiful….but he was a man and Kiku hoped to god that answer would satisfy him because he was certainly not prepared to explain his concept, and what year was he in? He almost looked like a second year.

"Yes. I see that." He nods at the poster. "Yet... You dance around the topic, what exactly are you doing?"

A girl spotted Kiku as he spotted her and he smiled and nodded while she did in turn. Kiku had worked with her before and though she was stunning under the lights...she was absolutely soulless underneath.

"What if I said I may be interested? Or," His ember eyes trail off now from Kiku before him to the blond girl down the hall, "do you pursue women for your subjects?" Feng's demeanor changes, he can't help but go onto the offensive, a hand coming up to hold a dark brown lock of his own hair behind his ear. "I hope you won't be relying on neutrals like everyone else that comes up here. A soul can never be captured by an amateur, but... You're not an amateur, are you Honda?"

Wow, his cheek bones would reflect light so well...  
Kiku snapped back to reality, having only caught half of what the other had said. Damn models, they all were so hard to...not be distracted by. Where were they in the conversation again? How could he put this lightly…

"I'm working with fabrics and texture this series. I'm trying to capture a different side of people." He nodded to himself, yes, that was a good answer and it proved he wasn't standard or generic.

"A different side of people?" He is borderline fascinated with the constant array of words that wouldn't completely give away what Kiku had planned. Fabrics and textures gave a whole pallet to choose from; a long menu. The way Feng's ember eyes stared into deep chocolate ones without blinking was more intense then what Kiku was used to.

"Can I ask what year you are in?" Kiku now averted his eyes, to be less distracted by the others radiance; the Japanese man couldn't help but feel slightly upstaged, standing beside the other.

_'Charming...'_

The thought is dull in Feng's head, but he genuinely means it.  
Then to him; the next question was very odd, and Feng felt compelled to lie. So when he told it, it was like he didn't even miss a beat.

"Year two." He turns his head slightly, hiding behind a carefully stylized lock of hair. The way it framed along his narrow jaw seemed natural; not carefully positioned at all.

"But I don't see why that matters. Either way." His full attention back on Kiku. "Do I fit your requirements?" Determined to come off strong to successfully fool the Japanese male.

"I don't take on freshman. Mostly because they can be a bit, 'prudent'." Kiku said as another girl passed. She was tall, fair and of Russian decent if Kiku remembered correctly. She would probably do quite well with his instruction so as she came close he offered her a pamphlet and she took it. Not exactly the 'it' photographer but Kiku was fairly well known around the university for his work and if all went well he would not be easily forgotten.

"Um, I'm looking for a range of people to do a range of things" He went on.

Wait.

What had the other just said?

Kiku gave a small smile. "I, I suppose if you are interested you could come down to my studio space and we could discuss the options." He could only imagine the shock on the others face when and if Kiku told him what exactly he was doing, this wasn't exactly a 'mans' territory. But he seems persistent so maybe bring him down to shoot a couple backless black and whites he reasoned with himself.  
But what if he did agree to such a thing. Kiku had a momentary flash…that was interrupted but a yet another girl asking for a pamphlet.

He looked at his watch.

"Look, I have to go now, got your whole wing to staple these to… but I would be happy to consider you." _…and have you think me some shock artist freak… _"Give me a call at some point and we can work out a time." He turned and was forced to look the other in the eye. God, why did people have to look like _that_.

Upon mention of the pamphlets, Feng's attention was drawn to the pile in Kiku's hands, then back to his face as Kiku mentions he has to go. Quite a sad moment for him, well not really since they'd be meeting again real soon, but none the less...  
"You really are quite a stunner, make me question my sexuality." He joked, laughing.

"Nice to meet you Feng." and then he ran off.

"Ah..." Kiku's little joke glanced through his head quickly, and he felt his ego, and libido swell a little. But the little mouse was already scampering away before Feng could say anything else. Left with only minimal information like a name and Kiku's major, or at least a specific department-Feng would have to do some minor research and asking around.

"So Feng," His friend had seen the conversation end so abruptly, and had caught the end of it. "what are you thinking?" Feng turns, sticking his hands deep into the pockets of his trousers.

"I think if I manage to win my way, we'll help each other out. Simple as that... Nothing more, nothing less."

His friend chuckles at him. "Oh really now? Not going on the attack?" Feng shrugs. "Why should I, Yong?" His counterpart shrugs in return, and they both get the right idea to stop procrastinating and start preparing for their next class in an hour and a half.


	2. Chapter 2

As I'm sure most of you don't really care but still-I am really sorry for being gone for so long.  
University takes precedent. As does my Chinese course. But hey, I decided my brain was broke and came along with this. I'm quite excited about this.  
Please enjoy the update and I hope to get one more out for another story.  
Review much appreciated; it's the light in the darkness of what they call a decent education.  
I have an abusive relationship with my textbooks, guys. Give me at least ONE good thing in life...  
**A REVIEW**.

Don't own this Hetalia shit. Sorry.  
Goodday, and goodnight all!

* * *

Okay, just because you're naked does not mean you are a whore.

Kiku flipped through his pictures on the computer in his studio. Actually, it was his fathers' studio and they shared it; his father was a great man, excellent photographer and now the chief editor of the major high fashion magazine 'ViVi'. So many people just assumed Kiku was riding his fathers coat tail, they were wrong; Kiku worked two jobs and paid his own studio and apartment rent. Subsequently his diet was fruit and cheese...

He snapped back to the task at hand, god this was a waste of his time. The girl clearly didn't understand the meaning of 'artistic nude'. Her back was too arched and way too much lust showed on her face and Kiku had to call it quits before he had even brought out the rope. He would never be able to present this to the board of professors...

Oh well, he thought, he had gotten several others from many different models but now Kiku saw the long road ahead of him. He stopped to stare absent minded at the phone-the face of the Chinese man flashed through his head.

He probably would have made an alright candidate; no curves, straight legs, no chest to push out...and those smoky eyes...

And he snapped back again to his project. '_Don't even think it_,' Kiku scolded himself. He's a guy, he would never go for such a thing, no modeling agency would accept him if he did.

It took Feng several teachers to get him a potential location, and several students as well. The side of the campus he had gone to was ridiculously foreign to him. One would think since modeling and photography seemed to go hand in hand that they would at least share the same buildings, but no. It was never that easy, but maybe that made his need to find Kiku and participate in this shooting that much more of a craving he couldn't get out of his mind.

There was a slip of paper in his honey-coloured fingers, calloused pads brushing and crinkling the paper and betrayed how soft they actually were. The paper contained three varying numbers, and three varying addresses. Instinctively he would call the numbers and ask that one question; 'is this Honda Kiku,' and 'are you the one with the final project? And if so, is this the correct address to go to?' so on so forth.

Feng punches the first number into his plain flip-cover cell phone. Holding it to his ear and keeping it there with his shoulder and cheek so he could press the button to cross the street. He was making his way towards one address, thinking to get a head start since all the addresses seemed to be close. A mere direction swap would bring him on the right path to any of the other addresses if he were off.

Okay, so he booked next Tuesday off for the Russian girl and just as he was about to lock up, early since nothing was being accomplished, his friend Mei walked in.

She was a sweet girl, the graphic design student who worked in the studio upstairs. Kiku always liked her because whenever she did appear at his door she always had some sort of food that wasn't instant soup.

"Working hard, or hardly working?" She smiled and crossed towards him to set down a plate of food and Kiku only had enough time to minimize the window on his computer.

He almost jumped as the phone rang directly after-picking it up he gave an apologetic look and she laughed.

"Hello?" He asked.

The phone was just going on its third ring when it was picked up, and Feng heard a blissfully familiar voice. He feels relief that he won't have to go through the long process of asking and apologizing. Under the number on the paper was its corresponding address. "It's Wang, Honda right?" Formal as he used their last names, familiar in that he asks so simply and not politely.

"Oh Feng, hello." Kiku said, but then his face changed. So this guy really did want to model for him. Must be short on references, Kiku thought. But then again, you can't judge till you meet him...

"Are you busy?" Feng crosses another street, heading towards a building and standing by its door. It was nice enough it seemed, obviously he didn't know who Kiku was, or his father. "I was only just able to figure out where to go. After all, you never gave me the information yourself..." Showing he was willing to go through trouble and out of his way for something like this. "If I may be bold and say you owe me a few minutes?" He looks up the length of the building. "I can be there in a few seconds, really..."

"I'm sorry, I was so distracted the other day, I must have forgotten." He laughed a little and Mei leaned in. "He's told all his girlfriends that." She said and laughed but Kiku brushed her away. "I was just packing up but if you are in the neighborhood I would be happy to meet you, ring for number three and I'll let you in."

Hearing a feminine voice almost put him off, and he would have dismissed it if he hadn't gotten the immediate invitation. As it seemed his addresses were right, he tucks the slip of paper away, and does right as Kiku says while remaining on the phone. "See you soon..." He breaths easily before snapping the phone closed and ending the call.

Today he'd dressed in the hopes of impressing Kiku without it coming off as actually trying. His hair was styled neatly to frame his angular face like always. He wore plain black slacks that fit around his strong calves and buttocks quite well. For his tops, he wore a plain white button up with a collar and a sweater vest on top of this with the popular green and grey diamond pattern. The button up beneath was left un-tucked, but not messily so.

"So, is this another one of your model-friends?" Mei teased as he now paced around, fixing various light fixtures; if it was a man modeling for him Kiku would need a whole range of different light exposures and back drops. The phone rang again and he clicked the button to unlock the door.

"I think you work too hard. All my friends have gotten boyfriends, girlfriends..." Mei leaned against his desk, cracker in hand she starred at him over her glasses. There she was, starting up again about his personal life.

"Forth year university? Come on Mei, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, don't fall in love with any models, they're models after all, it's their job to make you want to photograph them."

"Forth year of university Mei, _I know this_."

"Yeah, yeah. Well call me nagging then, I don't care." She walked over to him and stuck a piece of apple in his mouth. "Just remember to keep eating."

It was just after their conversation seemed to end that the door to the studio opened. Feng wasn't in the habit of knocking when realizing most of his destinations kept their doors unlocked. Perhaps he was presumptuous for entering before asking-but since he was partially invited he didn't see the need to knock and ask for entry _again_. "Well, I'm sorry if I'm intruding here."

At the sound of another voice Kiku turned, the Asian felt his cheeks flush a colour.

There stood the other man looking absolutely immaculate, some people just knew exactly how to dress. Kiku suddenly once again felt inadequate in his jeans and crew sweater.

"O-oh I'm sorry. Your not intruding at all, please come right in!" he turned in surprise to Mei, the girl had tuned a shade of pink and now gathered her own bag and made to leave.

"_Hypocrite_." Kiku muttered under his breath at her as she left.

Feng turns just to the side as the young lady brushes past in quite a hurry. What Kiku had said to her going un-noticed, and what they'd also discussed prior was gone from his mind. Once clear of her he gave the other a smile, or something akin to it.  
"Sorry about that, she's my neighbor of sorts, likes to play 'mother' to me a lot." Kiku smiled and walked over to some couches in the corner. Shutting the door after the girl; piercing eyes follow his companion all the way to the sitting area, not making a move until he was invited. In which case he treads slowly, and silently across the floor to Kiku. "It must be nice though." He replies back in kind, because he'd rather be played mother with than harassed by hormonal men and women that wanted to party.

Kiku is slow to speak up after a timely silence. "Um, before we start, if you can spare me a moment, I'll explain why I'm so hesitant." He sat down on a couch and motioned for him to do so as well.

Taking a seat on the same couch, but keeping plenty of comfortable space between them; Feng doesn't feel the need to speak, trusting Kiku to explain further either what they were to be doing, or for Kiku to voice his fears; as it appears that was what was about to happen.

Tucking his feet up under him Kiku sat perched, wondering how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"So, my final project, I'm looking to produce a series that will capture the board of professors attention. This led me to the conclusion that I will do artistic nude photos." Shifting Kiku tucked his arms in so from the side he might resemble an egg. Why was this so hard to discuss with a man?

"But then I thought 'there have been nude series presented as a final project before'. I have to make this different so this time I will use paint mediums, fabrics and rope. Because I am Japanese I want to include an element of Kinbaku-bi... do you know what that is?" Kiku really hoped he did know because he didn't really want to explain. "It is like western bondage I suppose...but I don't want to create porn, I want to become a photographer!" Unknowingly Kiku had become so earnest he felt himself lean forward slightly.

"So, I understand if this is not in your element. I believe you made a mistake in auditioning yourself so please forgive my previous rudeness. I simply do not think you would be so inclined for such a thing."

He paused and waited for the other man to respond. The truth was, Kiku had shot nudes of men a very long time ago, but so many models had become uncomfortable, straight up walked out on him. Kiku waited for the other to let himself out.

"I don't mind posing for you. Even with the bondage and the rest of your props." He replies back with a soft kindly voice.

This Kiku Honda was rather bold for proposing such a thing. The board in itself would always welcome artistic nudes, but anything borderline pornographic was hardly given a glance. If Feng did decide to pose nude for Kiku, he would have to tread carefully. Lucky for him however, being naked was second instinct to him, right up there with blinking and breathing. Feng however felt like he had a few disadvantages.

"I'm not shy, so I hope you certainly aren't. I guess, and if I can say; I'd rather we didn't cut straight to the bondage as the first pictures you take. I believe, as is the sexual act, it's something to be done with trust, and love. As we don't know each other, I'd be more comfortable doing it later. Unless, that is where I'm asking too much."

Feng goes silent another moment, playing with thumb and forefinger the collar of his shirt that sticks up above the sweater vest.

Wait, had he just...agreed? Kiku let his face slip into an expression of surprise for a moment. He hadn't expected the other to agree...but, Kiku supposed, times were changing and perhaps people were more liberal to these sorts of things.

"Well," he smiled. "I'm happy to hear you are open to my ideas. Now, if I can take a few simple head and body shots of you, clothed, I can go home and think of some suitable concepts and we can go from there."

He let his head nod slowly now, mind collecting and recomposing. Not only was he recomposing, he was thinking, planning. Kiku lets his eyes wander across the other mans face, down his jaw line, up his T-zone and over his cheek bones. He was like a painter who had been given a new set of mediums to work with.

The Chinese male is very still and very quiet under the scrutiny; his breathing is carefully restrained not to go wild. Unable to help but wonder what is going through the other Asian counterparts head.

"That's fine..." He stands slowly, giving himself one languid stretch and undoing his sweater vest, laying it over the couch. Kiku had said clothed, so a simple white button up would be good enough, right? He takes a few measured steps out, turning to stand in front of Kiku. "Just something relaxed, right? That's easy." He looks to the fixtures that Kiku had seemed to set out before his arrival. That is where he sidles to, examining the lights, and how they would certainly make his skin glow. "How would you like me?" He asks plainly, a side glance at Kiku, a score of undertone in his voice, his own little joke.

"Stand over there, please." He directed. Kiku was told he took on a whole different personality when behind a lens, he himself of course didn't see it.

Kiku moved now and took his camera which had been idly sitting on the small table. Now he walked over to the wall where an array of lens sat out on the shelf. He selected one after some time and after attaching it properly he talked towards Feng.

"I need you to stand sideways for some full body shots.

Now, look at me.

and look to the side please." The sound of his shutter clicked at a rate of a sub machine gun.

Man, he was exceptionally pretty. Kiku put down the camera and proceeded to adjust light fixtures above Feng's head, dimming and magnifying various ones. Returning back to his camera he measured some more shots out.

"Sit down please." he instructed and did the same so both were on the same level.

The first rule of thumb for a photographer was to make sure the model was comfortable, then see what the models range of emotions were.

"So, Feng, got any siblings? Girlfriends? Well, I guess that should be self explanatory for someone like you." He re focused the lens and adjusted his ISO.

"No." He turns his head slightly, allowing the light to accentuate his jaw line and where it turns into his neck. "No to significant others."

Under Kiku's prudent, and apparent skillful instruction, Feng found himself feeling no insecurity in taking up a stance. The Japanese student seemed to know exactly what he wanted, and he wasn't shy in indicating that to Feng. He felt like he could really soar to his potential at this point, even restricted by simplistic poses. When directed to look, he does so naturally, glancing his eyes onto Kiku, and then dashing them to the side when told to look away. Or, when sitting down, he leans back casually on one hand with his free hand resting idly against an out stretched thigh.

He relaxes his jaw, flips his hand over so his palm and fingers run along his thigh. "Yes to siblings. I have an elder brother, and one younger brother."

Perhaps he should be upset everyone assumes he's taken, it wasn't really his style anyways. He tended to have a different kind of reputation along those lines.

"But Kiku, what about you? You're good looking, and you seem studious. You're a good candidate, any girlfriends for you as well?"

"Ehh?" Kiku let out a soft laugh as he zoomed his lens on the others face. Wait, why was he laughing? Shouldn't Feng be the one all relaxed by now? That was his job as the photographer, he was superposed to break through their models. "No, no I uh-I don't really have time anymore. I mean, I had a girlfriend last year but since I'm in senior, graduating year now I need to focus on other things, so I broke up with her."

The truth was they never really hit it off to begin with and Kiku had always felt more pressured into the relationship than anything, but he wasn't about to say that.

"Can you smile for me." He asked lightly.

Kiku peeked out from behind his camera. "You're doing great though." He felt his mouth curve up in a smile. Feng gives a score of red across his cheeks at the subtle compliment.

"Ah, smile?" Feng tilts his head, lets his eyes wander to Kiku's droll little mouth and replicates it as best as he can. It's very hesitant, his lips pursing first before he finally draws into a smile. His lips part just enough to show a flash of well sculpted and kept teeth. Not a crack, or a stress wrinkle in the corner. It was rather glowing. 'Wow, no wonder he doesn't smile, traffic would be backed up for hours...' Kiku can't help but think. "I want to capture all your different moods, don't worry about 'not looking pretty', you got that covered, I need you to look real." Then at being called 'pretty', Feng couldn't help but tilt into a wry little smirk. A little glimpse, for those few snapshots Kiku would have gotten that he was indeed, not sweet, and not innocent. He _knew_ how he looked.

Kiku snapped a few, but as the other smirked Kiku caught a moment of the others personality through his eyes.

"There you are." He murmured distractedly behind the SLR. "Wow, you're not a catalog model at all are you?"

Feng doesn't reply to that really.

"There is really only so much like this you can get though..." Feng ends up speaking softly, "I mean, you should save a little of me for next time." He winks at the camera, hoping to time it just right for Kiku to catch the playful gesture. Sure he could be calm one moment, sedately playful the next. Oddly, when the other winked Kiku felt a slight rush in his cheeks, must be the lack of food. But Kiku inched closer a bit to get a better idea of the others dimensions. "No, I want to get as much of you as possible. That way I can take you even further once I know your limits." If only that poor boy would listen to what he was saying and how he was talking. Being several ways 'I can take your further, once I know your limits', could be taken. Feng chuckles minutely under his breath, licking his drying lips after. Kiku placed the camera in his lap only after taking several more shots.

"That's about 90 frames. Um, Feng, do you take yoga or dance of any sort?" He asked this because the ideas forming in his head were definitely ones that required a little pre stretching.

Feng thinks the young man is talking like 90 frames wasn't a lot, but if Kiku seemed to really like him; then maybe it would become a small drop in the bucket. And honestly, Feng really did hope for more to come. He was more then just a little hopeful, actually. That couldn't be too healthy.

"Yoga? I guess. More like tai chi. I'm also into martial arts, I came on a sports scholarship. Mostly 'show' kung fu, like, wushu, you know? And they're conditioning me for mixed martial arts also. I like to think I can do many pleasing forms for you. I'm flexible also, but still strong." Meaning not only could he stretch out, taking up poses from tai chi and yoga easily, but also fighting stances that could be fun. It also meant he had a lean body that was pleasing to the eye, and well fit. "No dance. Sorry." He very slowly draws himself back up, seeing that they're mostly done for today with photos.

"Is that so? That's very impressive still." Kiku gave the other a smile, again. Now rising as well he proceeded to plug his camera into his computer and began to load the pictures. Feng draws back up to the couch, slipping back on his sweater vest and slowly doing the buttons up. "Can I ask why?"

"Well, I just don't want you to pull anything the wrong way. And as I said, I need to know your limits, but I think actually you are one of the better candidates I have had which is pleasantly surprising. Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?" He leaned back on his desk, fiddling with the hem of his crew sweater. "Sorry I can't offer more, if I ever have food in this place."

Now he went to the counter and turned the kettle on.

Feng hadn't planned on staying that long, for tea or anything of the like. The life of a university student was stretched; it was easy for him to understand a failing diet. "I don't want you to have to extend so much out towards me...Especially when you're the one that had paid for it..." But the kettle was already on before he'd thought up these words and was able to speak them. Plus, Kiku seemed eager to keep in conversation with him so why not humor him for now? "I think I can have the photos done by tomorrow, but when can you come by next? I suspect you are busy and such."

"I guess... It really depends. I like to prep for at least an hour before each of my classes, but I don't really have many courses this year? Um... It's only twelve credit hours so far, and linguistics is apparently a four credit year course... After 6:00 in the evening, I'm always free, and on Wednesday I'm free after 3:00... What about you though?" He goes to stand by Kiku, arms crossed over his chest.

"Isogashine(very busy)?" Kiku couldn't help but mutter to himself. That's what happened when he spent the majority of the time alone. "Well, I'm here pretty much every day after five accept on Fridays and the weekend. Job and classes keep me pretty occupied as well." He took two of the three cups that sat on a tray and from a drawer he brought a small tin of Japanese tea in which he scooped a small amount into each cup. "And really, this is my final project. You're the one who will choose whether or not to use these photos in your portfolio so I should be thanking you."

He handed the other the cup of tea and sipped his own, starring off into an idea. Feng takes the tea with a nod, seeming relaxed and slack as he enjoys it by Kiku's side. "You have given me a lot to think about. Like, perhaps I have been too narrow sighted. Perhaps I need to use both sexes to my advantage and see which photos I like better...Not that I have many male model contacts but I could ask it of friends..." There he went, talking to himself again. Watching him while he vocalized plans that were playing out in his clever little brain, sipping on the tea and enjoying how for once; it wasn't something cruddy and English. And afterwards, it was nothing short of a rare companionable silence until Feng had to finally speak up/

"So," Feng sets his tea aside; the cup being empty by this point. "would you like me to come by again tomorrow?" Judging by the mans schedule, and how eager he appeared it sounded perfect to him. 'I'm already quite accustomed to you, going further won't be an issue...' He cannot help but think to himself, and then with a slight swivel of his head he is able to find out the time. Finally gracing an expression although it is a frown. "Oh shoot..." He stands nimbly, rubbing the back of his neck as though sheepishly about to apologize. "I would like to briefly study however, and... Well, I want to work out. We'll see each other soon, okay?"

Kiku is smiling when turning to meet Feng.

"Yeah sure. See you soon…"


End file.
